


Midnight Car Rides

by sunflower_swan



Series: Good Omens Bingo 2021 [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley's Bentley (Good Omens), Kissing, M/M, Nervous Aziraphale (Good Omens), POV Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_swan/pseuds/sunflower_swan
Summary: An Angel and a Demon sit in the backseat of a car. What happens next is ineffable. (But the author will do her best.)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Bingo 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114049
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23
Collections: Good Omens Bingo 2021





	Midnight Car Rides

**Author's Note:**

> Rated E for later chapters. Tags will be added as necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Omens Bingo 2021 square O1 fill: Backseat of the Bentley
> 
> Thank you [adavison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adavison/works) for the beta!

Crowley stretched his arm along the top of the plush, leather backrest. “Well, Angel,” he leaned closer, “what shall we do now?”

The late-night drive through the country was Aziraphale’s idea. As was pulling into the driveway of a long-abandoned farmhouse along this stretch of unpopulated backroad. It was also his suggestion to relocate to the backseat.

Now that they were here, uncertainty crept through his celestial bones. Over the millennia, he often chastised Crowley regarding his penchant for going too fast — be it camel, chariot, or pristine-as-the-day-he-bought-it ‘33 Bentley — and now he found himself occupying the backseat of the aforementioned vehicle with an obvious and overly affectionate demon.

The pair started out on either side of the bench seat. At some point during the conversation of the past five or ten minutes — Aziraphale always felt that time was a man-made illusion anyhow — Crowley migrated to the middle. If Aziraphale noticed it happening, then his brain resolutely chose to keep it from him.

He looked down at his fidgeting hands, twisting together, and cleared his throat in a stall for time to think of a reply. He squirmed in his seat while his mind raced with possibilities, each more scandalous than the last. Biting the inside of his cheek, he finally glanced up into Crowley’s gleaming serpentine eyes.

This sight caused Aziraphale to inhale sharply. It wasn’t often Crowley removed his sunglasses, and even then it was only for those he trusted or cared about. The round, high moon shone through the back window and highlighted his blazing ochreous irises around blown, slit pupils. Then his lips crooked up into a wicked grin and Aziraphale’s insides melted to lustful mush.

“Yes. Well, erm…” Aziraphale stammered, stumbling over his words. “I suppose I have been the designer of the evening thus far.”

“Indeed.” Crowley nodded and spread his legs wider. “And I’m very eager to learn what comes next.”

Their knees bumped when Crowley adjusted his position and a wave of prickles broke up the back of Aziraphale’s neck. He tugged at his collar and wondered when it had gotten so hot.

_ 6,000 years _ , he thought,  _ is a long time to wait. _

He was done waiting.

Twisting to face Crowley, Aziraphale’s inhibitions drifted away, replaced by a craving and need to erase all distance between them. He slowly leaned forward, gaze drawn from Crowley’s eyes to his parted lips.

Closer now, he tilted his head.

Aziraphale found himself acutely aware of his heartbeat until the moment their lips met and then all thoughts disappeared into the night.

As an angel and a demon, Aziraphale and Crowley could slow down or stop time if needed. Without realizing it, together they caused the whole of the cosmos to grind to a screeching halt for seven seconds. No one noticed of course, least of all the other-worldly beings in the backseat of a Bentley, parked along a stretch of a dark and desolate country road.

All Aziraphale noticed was the sensitive shiver that radiated from somewhere deep within him when Crowley pulled them closer, tangling his fingers in Aziraphale’s hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeek! My first Good Omens baby being flung into the big universe. I hope it does ok all on its own!


End file.
